


So in love

by Miya_Atsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Atsumu/pseuds/Miya_Atsumu
Summary: "Neh ...""Hm?""Do you think ... Kita-san also has any feelings for me?"This was the question Atsumu asked himself the most. He had been taking long enough to admit his own feelings. He had totally denied it. Until that day, as Ginjima made it clear to him that he was running out of time.It was as if his comrade had pulled a thick curtain away from his eyes. He saw it clearly now. He was in love. But he had doubts whether his first love would be returned."I would wonder more about what he sees in you that he could fall in love with you," Osamu said and shortly afterwards the blond boy growled."Why am I asking you anyway ?!"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm feeling, accompanied by a gentle tingling in the abdomen. This often happened suddenly, without any warning. And sometimes the time stopped. The earth stopped spinning. But only for a few seconds until he blinked his eyes, because then the magic seemed to evaporate.  
If you blinked your eyes, you were blind for that fraction of a microsecond. A waste, you never knew what you were missing out right in this moment.  
And Atsumu felt like he was missing out a lot.

As it is often the case, he stared over to the captain of Inarizaki, who was talking to Ojiro on the sidelines.  
He was watching him. He watched him scratch his neck briefly as Aran said something to him. The smaller wing spiker kept his nonchalant expression.  
Kita was known for having an iron poker face. You rarely saw him smiling.  
Which was also a waste, as Atsumu thought.

"Oi, Tsumu!"

Osamu stood next to his brother and drank from his bottle. He looked down at his seated brother, who had done nothing but stare since the break. In his hand he held his water bottle, which he had not even used.

"Tsumu! Damn, I'm talking to you!”  
Annoyed, he put the bottle on the side and grabbed his brother by the scruff to pull him to his feet.

"Neh, Osamu ..." Atsumu said calmly, even absently.  
Osamu raised an eyebrow.  
"What?!"  
"Don't you think that Kita-san is especially beautiful today?"  
"Hah...?"  
Had he just heard right? He wasn’t so sure about that. Osamu looked at his absent brother for a long time and followed his gaze. The captain was just stepping onto the field and clapping his hands, declaring the breaktime to be over.

"No."

He looked at Atsumu skeptically. He had a thin smile on his lips.  
"Is it his hairstyle? Maybe it is a little differently today? Or maybe he is using a different body wash, which is why his skin is glowing so much today?”  
Osamu released his brother. The latter slapped back on the floor because he hadn't been able to sort his feet properly while Osamu had pulled him up.

He took a crucifix out of his pocket and pressed it onto his brother's forehead.  
"Begone, you evil demon! Release Atsumu!” He called out.  
The cold iron on his forehead seemed to tear Atsumu out of his love bubble.  
With wide eyes he looked up at his brother and slapped his hand away.

"Stop with this shit! What are you doing anyway?! And oi! Why are you carrying a crucifix around with you?!” Atsumu roared and now scrambled to his feet.  
Osamu put it back in his pocket and took a deep breath.  
There he was again, his beloved brother.

"Exactly for such cases. I can't leave you to an evil demon and you attract every creature of evil.”  
“You’re actually crazy, aren’t ya?” Atsumu snorted. He shook his head lightly and ran to the court before a real demon could appear and whoop their asses because they didn't hurry.  
"That’s what I’ve been wondering about you. -What’s wrong with you? Are you in love with Kita-san?”

Atsumu stopped dead in his track. He slowly turned his head around until he could see Osamu.  
"What are ya talking about?" He asked in a growling voice. Over his eyes were casted a shadow as he was looking down.  
Whatever was going on with Osamu, he shouldn’t make such a crappy statement. He having a crush on Kita-san? Ha ha ha. He could hear the foxes laugh.

" _Don't you think that Kita-san is particularly beautiful today?_ “ Osamu repeated Atsumus previous question, mimicking his voice.  
Atsumu immediately blushed and whirled around to Osamu.

"Keep your mouth shut! I would never ask such a thing!"  
"You did."  
"I didn't!"  
"You pretty much did!"  
"Never in life! Just look at him! Even my daily crap looks better than him!"

"I don't know what this is about. But that wasn't exactly nice of you, Atsumu,” Kita interfered.  
The captain had now turned his attention to the roaring twins, which had been pretty noisy.  
With a last threatening glance at Osamu, he ran to his position and now tried to concentrate on volleyball.

"Who even claimed I’m nice?" He mumbled to himself.  
Kita's eyes were fixed on Atsumu for a while before he sighed silently and then continued the training.  
As long as the twins were performing and not fighting in the middle of the game, Kita didn't care what was going on between them.

~ ☆ ~

"Yo, man. What was wrong with you earlier? You looked like your head had been dipped in boiling water!” Ginjima asked after the training as laughing loudly. It was always funny how quickly the blush could shoot in Atsumu's face.  
Atsumu annoyedly wiped the sweat from his face with his blue towel and then put it over his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Liar!"   
Of course, Atsumu could be clearly seen that there wasn't nothing.  
"My idiotic brother has a love problem," Osamu said, who had just got there. He mumbled to himself, but clearly enough that Atsumu could hear him. "My condolences to this person."  
"Are you starting this again?! I have not! And I heard the last one clearly, you ass!” Atsumu hissed and they gave each other bitter looks. Atsumu was upset because his brother was insisting on this subject, although it was absolutely not true. And Osamu was angry because his brother had shouted at him even though he just wanted to help him.  
Yes, he wanted to help him. Otherwise, Atsumu only sank even more into love frustration, since the third graders would soon graduate school.  
In the meantime, Atsumu should finally stand his ground and Osamu just saw it as his duty to help him.

"Ohh? Love problem? Are you in love, Atsumu? In whom?” Gin immediately pricked up his ears. He would never have expected that the blonde setter would love something or someone else more than volleyball.

"I said..."

In the background, Osamu nodded towards Kita, who was helping to wipe away the last traces of training with the mob.  
"Ohhh!" It resounded from Ginjima's mouth and he twisted his mouth shortly upon realization. "Uhhh... poor soul."  
"What?!" Atsumu looked at Gin, who was now scratching his chin, pondering over something.  
"I see ... that's actually a problem."  
"Oi! What do you understand?! What are you talking about?!” Atsumu pressed his hands against his heated cheeks.   
He hadn't said anything?!   
How?!   
Where from?!   
Why?!   
Was he really that easy to read?!

"Atsumu-kun," the same aged wing spiker said and put his hand on Atsumu's shoulder. He had lowered his voice and took a deep breath.  
"A true man is on the offensive. This is the only way your love interest will notice something.”

Osamu nodded. Atsumu stared.  
"Ehh? What are you talking about?”  
“Be a man, Atsumu-kun!” Now, with a solemn expression on his face, he slapped his fist gently against his chest. "Love is like volleyball! You only score if you do something for it. Good Luck!"  
Ginjima raised both thumbs up. Osamu stood next to it and did the same.

"Go, Tsumu!"  
"Are you in your right mind?! _Love is like volleyball?!_ I've never heard such shit!"  
"You can learn something from your senpai!" Gin claimed, who was obviously proud of his wise words.  
"I'll give you Senpai right away! You are only one and a half months older than us!"  
"Older is older, Atsumu-kun!", The wing spiker continued to tease him and Atsumu gritted his teeth.  
But then Gin's expression grew more serious.

“At the weekend everything can be too late. I heard there will be a prom for the third graders for the first time. If you do nothing, you will blame yourself forever."  
"Prom? This weekend?” Atsumu repeated. And suddenly there was panic on his face.

There wasn’t much time. Today was already **Tuesday**!

"You won't get a better opportunity for this, Tsumu," Osamu agreed. "Say, did you forget this again?”

He waved his hand in front of his frozen brother's face. But there was no reaction from him.  
It was obvious. His stupid brother had apparently suppressed the fact that Kita and the other third graders would soon no longer be there.

"I'm a man! I'll do it!” Atsumu suddenly exclaimed, clenching his hands in front of his body. Imaginary fire surrounded him; the aura shone with zest for action.  
"Just like that! I feel your fighting spirit, Atsumu-kun!” Gin cheered him on.

Osamu looked rather skeptical. It was a good thing that Atsumu now stood by what he wanted. But what exactly would he do now? Why was that worrying him now?  
"You should think about what you... **Tsumu**!"

But Atsumu was already on the way to the doom.  
He slapped his hand in resignation over his eyes. Would that work out? He felt more like his twin was acting again thoughtlessly. It couldn't go well. Not if it was Atsumu!

"Kita-san!"

Atsumu bravely stood up in front of the captain, who was just about to take the mop away.  
"Atsumu," he replied the ... greeting? Kita looked up at him. You couldn't see it, but he was wondering what the setter wanted from him.  
The atmosphere around him was tense. Atsumu was tense.

He had pressed his lips tightly together. Took a deep breath. His heart was racing, pounding hard against his chest. Sweat crept from the pores on his forehead and he swallowed the hard lump in his throat that had formed.

The other players noticed that something exciting was happening. There was complete silence.  
Osamu had now put both hands over his face and did not dare to look at it. He muttered to himself like a mantra, pleading that Atsumu wasn't doing anything stupid now.

"You can do it, Atsumu-kun!" Gin called out.

"What the hell is going on there?" Omimi asked Aran. The dark-skinned man smiled uncertainly and shrugged.

He sensed that the brothers had concocted something again. It would not be the first time. But was that just wise?  
Shinsuke didn't show it or talked about it, but Aran knew how tense his friend was inside. He knew that Kita didn't want to leave the team.  
To annoy him now would be anything but smart.  
Suna had pulled out his cell phone in the background and was filming it. It was definitely something he would want to see 100 more times.

Atsumu took another deep breath, narrowed his eyes. His heart thundered even harder against his chest.  
"Please go to the prom with me! Kita-san!”  
His cheeks were terribly hot. The adrenaline that was just pouring out of panic made his fingers tingle.

It was completely silent.  
All eyes were on Atsumu. The tension in the hall was perceptible.

"Uhm..." Shinsuke finally stirred.  
Atsumu opened his eyes and looked at him. Kita's cheeks had discolored slightly. A subtle blush was barely visible on them.  
"I'm afraid that won't work, Atsumu-kun."

"Hai?"  
His heart, which was no longer this wildly, shattered with every word he said.

"We can only select our companion within the same class level."  
"Ah... yes. It's logical... ehehe..."

Suddenly Atsumu realized what he had done.  
In one fell swoop he realized that he had been rejected. In front of everyone.  
He turned on the heels. His expression was frozen. But now tears shoot in his eyes.  
"I have a stomachache! I gotta go! Bye!”

“Atsumu…?” Kita seemed like he wanted to add something, but the embarrassed had setter already stormed out of the hall.

~ ☆ ~

In the twins' room, Atsumu had crawled into his bed under the covers. He slept in the upper bed while Osamu had the lower one of the bunk bed to himself.  
He had narrowed his eyes, which were swimming in tears. His cheeks glowed with shame.  
Leave from under the covers? He no longer had any plans. So he would never again come out! He would die lonely in here.  
The plan would work out pretty nice ...

...If he had no family!

He heard the door open and then close again. Footsteps came closer. Then there was a soft crack as someone stood on the lower bed to look up.  
Osamu leaned on the wooden beam and nudged his index finger against the blanket, where he guessed the head of his brother.

"Tsumu."

The person addressed remained silent, he just pulled his snot up. This answer was probably enough.  
"Baka, why did you run away?" He asked. Osamu was pretty sure why, but he could have let Kita finish talk.  
Even if he had to admit that Kita could have said it a little more gently. But all knew beforehand what he was like.

"You heard it! I embarrassed myself to the bone! _Samuuuu!_ I can never let myself be seen again! I'll stay at home for the rest of the week!”  
He hardly uttered those words and Osamu already had knocked his fist against Atsumu’s head.

"Oi! What are you doing?!” Atsumu protested loudly and tore off the blanket. A howled face came out, the snot hung from the nose.  
"Blow your nose first before you talk to me," Osamu demanded stiffly. What a nasty sight...  
He handed him a handkerchief and he blew his nose noisily.

"So, you want to give up, huh? You don’t want to be a true man and keep hiding cowardly, do you?"

Atsumu threw the used handkerchief next to his pillow and buried his face in his arms.  
"What should I do?! I made a fool of myself! What the hell got me into asking him that?!”   
“I wondered about that myself.”  
“Samu!” Atsumu blurted out from under his arms.  
The twin gently patted the other's head. His eyes rested on him.

“After all, Kita-san seemed bashful. You got an unexpected reaction out of it. And when you left, he looked like he was pondering about something. As stupid as your action was - _be quiet, Samu!_ \- I think you still achieved something with it. Stay tuned!”  
Usually Atsumu wasn't the one to give up so easily. But when it came to love, he was probably very awkward and uncertain.  
Which Osamu could understand well, considering who he actually fell in love with.

"What should I do, huh?"

"I would suggest that you should attend training as always."

~ ☆ ~

No sooner said it was already done.  
Atsumu actually went back to training the next day. He consistently avoided eye contact with Kita-san, who was watching him.  
He could literally feel his penetrating gaze on himself, which caused him to sweat after a while.  
Urgh ... surely, he wanted to know what his actions yesterday were about, right?

He really was an idiot!

"Atsumu-kun has an off-day today, huh?" Gin asked softly to Osamu. The latter had his hands on his sides while his brother repeatedly hit the ball into the net. He obviously wasn’t his typical self, since he mastered his serves in his sleep.  
He sighed.  
"I don’t blame him." He still hoped that Atsumu could pull himself together a little. But it wasn’t even nearly like that. One could clearly tell by Atsumu's face that he wanted to leave. Far, far away.

"Atsumu."

It had only been a matter of time before Kita spoke up. The captain hadn't missed this behavior, of course he hadn’t, and everyone knew that he didn't like it when someone played this unfocused.  
The person addressed immediately stiffened all over his body and the sweat of fear crept out of all pores.  
Now it was time. He would lynch him.

"You don't seem to be doing well yet. Are your stomach pains this bad?” Kita asked, while leading Atsumu to the side.  
He had put his hand on his back and pushed him forward a little. The setter had no choice but to go, unless he wanted to rebel.  
But a rebellion against Kita led to death. It would be pretty unwise.

"Ah yes. I am in so much pain,” he lied immediately, thankful that Kita had given him this excuse. In his panic he would never have thought of the stomachache and who knew what he would have blurted out in his face then!  
Kita let out a breath and shortly after that there was this authoritarian aura that could make any monster in the team shudder.  
"Then what are you doing here? You should stay in your bed at home."

"What?! No! Then we would have less time together!” He blurted.  
Kita's eyes widened slightly.

"That was a nice one...", Osamu had to admit quietly and nodded proudly. His brother was on the right track.

"I-I mean of course less time to play! It would be a shame, wouldn't it? When will you ever be able to play with such a good setter again? Haha!", He chatted on quickly to make this sentence sound as innocent as possible. After all, misunderstandings could arise!  
"Hm. That's right,” Kita said. He turned away from him. The players who stood in this direction were amazed. There was a soft murmur.

"I'll be right back." Kita left the confused Atsumu and went out of the hall.  
"What was that just then?" He asked in an insecure voice.  
"Kita-san smiled," Suna replied, who had raised his thumb. He held his cell phone in his other hand. That offered good footage.  
"S-Smiled?! Because of what?!” Atsumu let out in confusion.   
No, he had no idea. He didn't even know what he said. The whole situation overwhelmed him.

And where did Kita go now?

The latter finally came back and handed Atsumu a small bag.  
"Medicine. As a precaution, I took it with me, thinking about what to do, if your pain was still there. Take a rest, Atsumu and come back tomorrow.”  
Perplexed, the blond boy stood there and looked at the bag with the stomach medicine. And then he felt a gentle stroke on his head.

For a moment they looked into each other's eyes. It was a few seconds. But those seconds were enough to get his heart racing.  
"As soon as Atsumu has left, we will continue," Kita announced, who had now broken eye contact and was moving away from him.

His heart was beating faster. He swallowed hard.  
He didn't have much time left. Just a few days.  
He had to do something. He was a real man! And if love was like volleyball, then he was the best at it!  
So he whirled around, staring at Kita's back.

"It will be possible to make an exception, Kita-san! Go to the prom with me!”  
He sucked in the air. He had done it again.

"Ah... my stomach. It hurts again. I will rest, as promised!” And then he dashed off again.

Aran walked over to Shinsuke, who blinked at the hall door from which Atsumu had fled.  
"He's really stubborn," the dark-skinned man said, and Shinsuke's eyes slid down to the floor.  
"I feel like he's comparing it to volleyball," he noted, with a subtle smile on his lips.  
"Why do you let him fidget like that?" Aran knew exactly what was going on in Kita's head.  
He laughed briefly.

"Because it's much more entertaining like this."

Training continued and Aran sighed and scratched his cheek.  
Entertaining? Poor Atsumu. He had to be a masochist through and through.

~ ☆ ~

The entertainment didn't fail to materialize. The next day, Atsumu reappeared in front of Kita. He stood confidently in front of him. He had a fake black mustache stuck over his upper lip.  
He looked at him through a monocle over his right eye. And to round up the image he had put a cylinder on his head.

"Y-Y-You can’t be serious now, can you?! Bwahahaha!” Gin laughed out loud, tears streaming down his face as he pointed to the setter, who cleared his throat loudly.

"Sir. Since I can now pass as a third grader, may I ask to attend prom with you?” He indicated a bow, causing the cylinder to slide off his blond hair and fall.  
Kita caught him in time.  
"It was close, Atsumu. You should take care of this beautiful hat. It would be a shame if it gets dirty.”  
He handed him the cylinder and Atsumu embarrassed yanked it from his hand.

"Very nice disguise, by the way..." Kita eyed him for a moment before he couldn't keep himself from laughing anymore.

"I don't know him ..." Osamu muttered, who had demonstratively turned his back on Atsumu and shielded his eyes with one hand. He should really think about giving himself up for adoption. Staying with him longer meant that he might end up like that. And he didn't want that. Certainly not!

The heat shot in Atsumu's cheeks as everyone laughed at him.  
Damn it! It couldn't be so difficult for Kita to simply taking him to this shitty prom!

"But no moustache in the world changes the fact that you are a second-grader, Atsumu."  
These words stung.  
He hung his head and a heavy sigh slipped away. So, he didn't have a chance?  
He looked depressed at the cylinder in his hands. That was his trump card. He had really believed that he could bumble himself through with this disguise.  
He closed his eyes. Walked inside.  
It was quiet for a while. Those present feared that Atsumu fainted while standing.

But Atsumu pondered. Time was short and there had to be a way!  
How did the couples in romance manga’s, he once sniffed at in a bookstore, do it? It always worked out! A little romance and already ...

**Oh!**   
**Romance!**

Suddenly his eyes had just been opened. Romance was the code word!  
And now he had the best plan of all time. The ultimate plan. The ticket to this shitty ball!

He opened his eyes again. The aura around him had changed.  
There was clear surprise shown on Kita's face. He could see wild determination from the setter's brown eyes.  
Atsumu slowly raised his hand, pointed at the captain.

" **Tomorrow.** Tomorrow you will say _yes_.”  
He grinned wryly and clenched his hand into a fist.  
"Victory is certain."

With a confident grin, he turned away from Kita, not realizing how he looked at the side, embarrassed.

"You take the volleyball statement too seriously, idiot. ' _Victory is certain._ ' On the ass, eh! You shouldn't defeat him; you should win him over!” Osamu snorted and kicked his passing brother in the ass.  
"Shut up, Samu! I have to prepare myself!“, He pinched and pulled the mustache out of his face. "Tomorrow is the last day. It just has to work..."

"I don't know if I have to worry or not," Aran said softly to Kita and looked after the Twins, who were now concentrating on the training. There was occasional banter between the brothers, but otherwise everything went harmoniously. A worthy farewell for the third graders.  
The smaller one was silent over time.

~ ☆ ~

Atsumu was on the floor. He supported himself with one knee, he had bent the other leg and held the other's hand gently in his. He looked into his eyes for a long time, took a breath, and started to speak as the other pulled his hand away.

"Dude, if you look at me like this, my fist is itching to punch you in the face” Osamu growled, moving away from his brother with a disgusted expression on his face.  
They were in their room and Atsumu had had the glorious idea of using Osamu to practice his speech.

"What are ya doing?! I wanted to practice!"

  
"Then practice with your plushy. I get really sick when you look at me with such a sweet expression."

  
"Fuck you, eh!"   
Pissed off, Atsumu climbed up the small ladder on the bunk bed with glowing ears and threw himself on his back, the slatted frame under him loud crashed.

"The one who gets involved with you can't be in his right mind anyway," Osamu murmured.

  
"I thought you wanted to support me, man!"   
Atsumu snarled and gritted his teeth. Sometimes he really wondered if his brother was really his brother or the devil in person.

  
"But not if you keep behaving like a cutie pie! It's disgusting!”

  
“It wasn’t even meant for you either!”  
There was silence, Atsumu pouted and Osamu had closed his eyes. Apparently, he noticed that he was no help at the moment, and he was sorry somewhere.

"Sorry, Tsumu..."

“…It’s fine.”

As quickly as they quarreled, they also made up quickly. That's how they usually tick, and that's how it would always be. Basically, Atsumu also knew that Osamu didn't mean it badly. He liked to take every opportunity to piss him off. It goes both ways, Atsumu was anything but an angel.

"Neh ..."

  
"Hm?"

"Do you think ... Kita-san also has any feelings for me?"

This was the question Atsumu asked himself the most. He had been taking long enough to admit his own feelings. He had totally denied it. Until that day, as Ginjima made it clear to him that he was running out of time.  
It was as if his comrade had pulled a thick curtain away from his eyes. He saw it clearly now. He was in love. But he had doubts whether his first love would be returned.

"I would wonder more about what he sees in you that he could fall in love with you," Osamu said and shortly afterwards the blond boy growled.

  
"Why am I asking you anyway?!"

And he pouted again. But there was really no day when Osamu could reasonably answer him. Tsk.  
He heard his twin move in bed apparently, he was lying down now too.

"Seriously. He can't be normal if he has feelings for you..."

" Dude! "

"...Kita-san is not normal", Osamu finished the sentence and had thus expressed his supposition. He already believed that Kita had a thing for Atsumu - even if he would never understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Today the day had come. The day the third seniors would graduate from school. The day something in the volleyball team would change.  
The day Atsumu wanted to ask Kita again if he could accompany him to prom.  
It was his last chance. Which he also knew.  
  
He was nervous. So nervous that he didn't speak a word to Osamu when they went to school together. Not a word when he made a quick trip to a flower shop that was just opening.  
He also said nothing to Osamu's speechless look when he saw the beautiful large rose in his pocket, the tip of the beautiful flower peeking out, so that it would not be crushed.  
And with that, Osamu knew with certain how serious his brother was about this whole thing. Which is why he even left him alone this time and didn't come up with any stupid comments.  
  
"You can do it, you idiot," Osamu murmured, patting him on the shoulder briefly before they parted ways after entering their classes.  
Atsumu suddenly felt an even greater nervousness which lead to the urge to go to the bathroom quickly. After putting the bag in place, he hurried to the boy's toilet and disappeared as the girls whispered softly to each other pointing to the rose in his pocket.  
  
After Atsumu finished, he looked at the person entering the bathroom who turned out to be Aran and nodded to him in greeting.  
"Morning. Uhm... say... just between us. Who is going to prom with Kita-san?” If anyone knew, it was Aran who was Kita's best friend. The latter gave him a brief silent look before smiling a little amused, with an unspoken apology in his eyes.  
"With me."  
"Ah ...?" He bowed his head and sighed softly. He could have guessed that. He didn't even know how well Kita got along with the girls in his class, but it should have been obvious that he was picking Aran.  
So there was really nothing for him to turn around. He felt a lump in his stomach and he walked over to the sink to clean his hands.  
  
He noticed Aran's eyes on him.  
"So, you want to give up? You did your best,” Aran said, smiling a little.  
"If it's already decided..."  
"Sometimes you're really an idiot. Stay tuned,” the dark-skinned man said and, like Samu, patted his shoulder and left the room earlier than him.  
"Why does everyone say I'm an idiot?!" he hissed grumbling and wiping his hands.  
  
  
  
In the afternoon, the Inarizaki volleyball club met for the last time in the hall. Atsumu knew what that meant. The joint training would officially end on this day. He could imagine that Kita and the other senpais would show up at the beginning to check if everything was alright, but they would no longer participate in tournaments with them. Kita's influence on the team’s monsters would disappear.  
The feeling would no longer be the same.  
The training would not be the same anymore. Atsumu and Osamu had joined the club when Kita was already indirectly in charge. They were used to being brought up by him, so to speak. And now they were free.  
But Atsumu knew deep down that he was going to miss that. The strictness. The control. The creepy aura that always crept up his body and made him shiver.  
He really was a masochist, wasn't he?  
  
While the other players sat on the floor in front of the third graders, Atsumu stood in the doorway and had his fingers clawed into the wood of the frame. He bit on his lower lip.  
"Don't ya want to enter? I think Kita-san wants to say something,” Osamu asked, who was standing next to Atsumu. He looked questioningly at his twin.  
"Hai hai..."  
But he didn't move. He heard Osamu puffing quietly and watched him sit with the others.  
It was quiet. For a few seconds.  
Until Kita raised his voice.  
  
"Now the hour has come. We will have to say goodbye,” he began and a cloudy smile lay on his lips.  
"Shit..." Atsumu whispered, his fingers clawing more into the frame. His ankles stood out white and he bit on his lower lip harder. His eyes started to glaze over.  
"It is not easy for us. I think each of us has a personal connection to this team. It wasn't always easy, but we shared something and that was the passion for volleyball. We are a team with rough edges, and we had the same goal in mind. We wanted to win.”  
  
Osamu looked at the door and sighed softly when he noticed that Atsumu had run away.  
He had expected it, he knew that he had liked the third graders, especially Aran and Kita. It wasn't easy for him either, he also felt like crying but he wanted to be so respectful and listen to Kita.  
  
Who now continued with his speech.  
"I had a lot of fun playing with you. Last year we got incredibly strong and I think I could make a good contribution as your captain."  
"Idiot, nobody would do the job better than you," Osamu blurt out instantly clasping his hands over his mouth. In the silence his words had been heard all too well and when Kita's eyes went to him, he trembled.  
Would he kill him now?

  
"Hehehe, arigatou, Osamu," Kita thanked with an amused grin, whose gaze now went up as if he were looking at the bleachers on which the fans were standing and to which the banner with their motto was attached.  
" _We don't need something like memories_ ," he said, and his smile grew darker for a moment. "I never liked that saying. Memories are what defines people. Memories are important, you should never forget the fun or the passion that you shared. I will never forget my time here. I will remember each and every one of you even years later and proudly say that I have been a part of you. Of course, there are bad memories too, but you shouldn't forget them either. Memories are our experiences in life. We grow from our successes, our mistakes and everything else. Our memories and experiences make us what we are today. Each one of you is special. People - my friends - that I will never forget or even want to forget.  
Therefore, I would like to ask something for you and give following words on your life journey: Forget our motto and make more wonderful memories together.“  
  
It was quiet again, now and then we heard suppressed sobs from isolated players. Osamu's face was petrified, but you could see that he was struggling to suppress his tears.  
Kita laughed softly.  
"But that doesn't mean that you now have freedom of fool. Aran, Ren, Michinari and I will stop by for the daily training and I will always cheer you on from the stands.”  
These words sounded friendly, but there was also a warning hidden in them.  
  
Kita turned away briefly, and Osamu saw exactly how he rubbed his eyes.  
"You couldn't keep those words about our saying any longer, could you?" Aran whispered knowingly and Kita smiled.  
"It has been weighing down my heart for three years."  
He ran to a box and opened it. And everyone now present knew what that meant. There were jerseys in there. Every time third grader graduate, the order would change, and more importantly, the new captain had to be named.  
  
Now the atmosphere was tense. But not negative, it was a palpable tension, and everyone was staring at the number one jersey. For a few heartbeats, the now captain looked at the black jersey he was holding.  
"The trainer and I unanimously chose the successor of my position; I would like to take it on myself to tell him."  
Memories flooded the boy; he knew too well how he felt when he was surprisingly appointed as captain. The corners of his mouth rose slightly.  
He was certain that only he could continue his job worthily. He was a mess and very emotional. But nobody had as much passion and love for volleyball as he did.  
His eyes went to Osamu, who raised both eyebrows.  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Atsumu was now sitting on a bench outside. In his hands he held the rose that he had bought for Kita. He looked at it with glassy eyes, twisted it a little between his fingers.  
He was about to go home.  
He was constantly being rejected by Kita when he asked him to go to prom with him. Now he had learned that he would go there with Aran... and slowly realized that Kita would really go. Forever.  
He bit his lip, then clicked his tongue.  
  
The courage had left him. He was constantly told to fight, not to give up. And what did he get out of it?! Nothing! Except that he had embarrassed himself to the bone in front of everyone for almost a week.  
God... was he stupid?!  
  
He suddenly roared loudly, clawing his fingers into his blonde hair.  
 _Argh!_  
The pent-up frustration finally had to get out!  
"If one can’t see ya, they surely can hear ya.”  
"Samu...!" Atsumu dropped his hands and looked up at his brother. He was standing next to him in front of the bench and had one foot on the seat.  
"What's happening? Is the shit over now?” Atsumu asked, looking over the campus. However, he couldn't see anyone else of the team.  
  
"No, I want to show you something," Osamu said instead, lifting a black jersey.  
He looked at this questioningly. Then to his brother, who was grinning crookedly, and then back to the shirt he had unfolded.  
The number two jumped into his face and his mouth opened.  
"What ... is that?" He rarely asked stupidly.  
"I strongly believe that this is a jersey."  
"I see it myself, asshole! Are you trying to tell me that you will be the vice?!“

Osamu?! Seriously?!

  
No, it really could only be a joke. Did he want to know who would be the captain ?  
Suna? He could already see it visually how he would send his demands to each and every one via _LINE_. It would be a very quiet training session, and everyone would only be fumbling on their cell phones.  
  
He quickly shook his head to get rid of this idea. But if you were so crazy to put Osamu as vice ... who knew what ideas Kita and the trainer had come up with.  
"Damn it! I must prevent the worst! I want proper training and not to communicate on my cell phone!” With these words Atsumu jumped off the bench and ran back to the hall.  
Confused, the gray-haired twin scratched the back of his head.  
"On the cell phone?"

  
"Kita-san!"  
"Pffft ... so Osamu was successful," Aran said with a subtle smile to Kita who laughed softly.  
"I think I have a word to say!" Atsumu stood up in front of Kita.  
"Then speak," Kita asked him and crossed his arms with a smile. Before his eyes went to the rose of the future captain, who knew nothing yet about this, held in his right hand.  
"I have no idea at all how you can be so stupid to put Osamu as vice!"  
"Not as stupid as you think," grumbled said vice, who had now followed his brother.  
  
"Shut up!"  
Atsumu seemed to be really in a rage, everyone noticed that. They looked at each other. Was he so dissatisfied with Kita's decision?  
"Who do you think will be captain, huh?! The cell phone freak Suna? Ginjima, who's just roaring around?!"  
"Hey hey! We can hear you, bugger!" Ginjima roared obviously pissed off.  
"If someone should do that, then I should! Rethink your decision!”  
Osamu whistled softly.  
"So you just put yourself like a shitty brat above us, right?!" Ginjima snapped.  
"Of course I do! I'm probably the only one who has the right passion to lead a team!”  
“ You…!” Ginjima and Atsumu both bared their teeth. Their growl was clearly audible.  
  
"And that's exactly why I don't have to rethink my decision, Atsumu," Kita finished the quarreling between those two and smiled at him. It was a serious smile and there was a little pride in his eyes.  
"Did you listen at all?!"  
"Of course, you were loud enough. If you hadn't run away earlier, you would have noticed who I appointed as captain. Here, by the way, this is your new jersey.” Without making a long fuss, he pressed it into his hands.  
"You have by no means disappointed me, Atsumu. I think you won't have it easy at first, which is why the best decision was to put Osamu at your side as vice.”  
“ Idiot… ” Osamu murmured, patting his brother's shoulder gently.  
  
Atsumu had become silent. With wide eyes he stared at the big white ‘ **one** ’. The number for the captain. And Kita had clearly said it was his jersey.  
"That..." He struggled for words. But his throat was tied up. He was overwhelmed.  
He wanted to laugh, show how cool he was.  
But there was only a slight whimper before he buried his face in the fabric and then stayed silent again.  
"So, give your best, bugger!" Ginjima called to him and now laughed softly. The others more or less agreed.  
Suna looked rather annoyed.  
"I’ll pay him back for calling me a cell phone freak."  
  
Gradually Atsumu had regained his composure. He took a deep breath and then whirled around. He had one arm flipped sideways in the air and looked around.  
"From now on, a different tune is playing here! I'm going to make everyone stronger than ever! For every lame excuse, there are extra rounds of serves! You will vomit after every training session!”  
“Wow… ”Suna murmured and he turned his head towards the exit. How beautiful freedom sounded.  
"And as long as I'm here and your captain we'll never lose to Karasuno again!"  
  
The players groaned synchronously. They had expected something like that.  
"Atsumu," Kita said, whose smile had taken a dangerously spark. "I am pleased that you are so motivated. But it is unwise to indirectly blame me for losing to Karasuno in my presence.” frightened Atsumu backed away from the smaller one and the sweat literally shot out of his pores.  
"A-Ah ... I didn’t mean it like that, Kita-san! Y-You did an exemplary job, of course! I'm just going to expand it a bit and take things even more intensely! You laid the foundation and I’ll build op on it."  
  
" Oh," Kita exclaimed. Was Atsumu wrong or had Kita's cheeks turned a little red?  
"Shit, man. Since when have you become this wise?” Osamu asked, whose arm was now around Atsumu's neck as he was ruffling his hair.  
"Neh ... give him the rose before you break it," he whispered in his ear and Atsumu froze.  
He looked hesitantly at the hand that was still holding the flower. As if you had flipped a switch, his cheeks turned bright red and the flower disappeared behind his back.  
"Ah…! Now I have to go!"  
" Mh? And what about this beautiful rose, Atsumu?“, Kita wanted to know. Of course, he was curious and he didn't hide it.  
  
"The rose... ahahaha... yes... it's for... um... for Y-Yumi! She is in my class! So, I have to!”  
“Yumi?” Osamu and Kita repeated at the same time. The former sounded rather stunned. And Kita?  
He smiled weakly, but this time there was something sad in it.  
"Understand. Then you should hurry up. It seems important to you.”  
Their eyes met. And the look in Kita's eyes made him stumble.  
Kita was dejected and also... disappointed?  
  
"Atsumu!" It now burst out of Osamu. Anger showed on his face. He was just taking a step forward. It was obvious that he was going to punch him in the blink of an eye.  
"No!" Atsumu had clenched his hands into fists and hissed as a sting of the rose pierced his flesh.  
He ran past Osamu, straight to Kita. Without looking at him, he held out the rose.  
"I lied... there isn't even a Yumi in my class... I-I think."  
"Did he just say _I think_?" Ginjima giggled and Suna nodded.  
"He did..."  
"Bwahaha! He doesn't even know his classmates!” Well, Ginjima found that hilarious again.  
"God, shut up and take this stupid rose!"  
Atsumu's cheeks were literally burning.  
  
"Arigatou...", Kita mumbled in amazement and carefully took her. "Atsumu, you're bleeding."  
When Kita took his hand and gently turned it around, smoke shot from the future captain's ears.  
"T-This is just a stupid scratch!"  
"Let me fix it. Come with me,” Kita asked him and pulled Atsumu after him. His contradictions were ignored coldly.  
  
  
The rose was on the bench in the club room next to Kita. He held Atsumu's hand tightly in his and was about to bandage the wound. It was quiet between the two.  
The blond boy looked around the room all the time, as if he were here for the first time today. But these walls were also very interesting. Has the poster of foxes always been there?  
His cheeks were hot and only as he heard Kita saying ready was he released.  
  
With a sigh, he looked at his hand. His index finger was now neatly wrapped in bandage, neatly of course, not to be expected otherwise from the perfectionist.  
"Thank you..."  
"Not worth mentioning," Kita replied, gathering up the bandages and putting them neatly in the medicine bag.  
He was closely watched by Atsumu, who took a deep breath.  
  
"Kita-san..."  
"Atsumu. I want to tell you something,” he interrupted seriously, and his blood froze immediately. His heart stopped.  
Now the moment arrived. Now Kita would tell him clearly that he should stop. He had gone too far, had he?  
"I wasn't very fair to you, I'm sorry," he said, and Atsumu knew that with certainty.

Oh... Kita should just say it and not choose nice words for another rejection.  
  
Unexpectedly, he felt a gentle stroke on his right cheek, and he raised his eyes he had lowered so far. Kita had reached out for him and ran his fingers gently over his cheek.  
He had a little smile on his face.  
"Ehm...?" That really messed up his emotional world. Why was he smiling at him like that, stroking him?  
"I think I should explain something to you," he began, his smile never disappearing. “It is true that there is a requirement that you have to choose your partner from your class level. The reason for this is that you will go on stage with said partner to get your diploma. It doesn't matter what happens afterwards. Everyone was allowed to put up a guest list to be able to invite his family and friends.”  
  
“ Oh…”, Atsumu said, who was beginning to understand. Aran was his partner with whom he went on stage. But he himself could come as a guest...?  
"I could have told you right away. I put you on the list, hehehe,” he revealed to him and as soon as these words had left his lips, Atsumu pulled him close and kissed him profusely.  
The relief and happiness were so great in him that he hadn't thought about his action.  
Kita's lips were soft, as if they were perfectly made for his lips.  
The kiss lasted a few seconds, and Kita didn't struggle, even if he had been caught off guard for a brief moment.  
Now both of their eyes were closed and they enjoyed being close to each other.  
Until...  
  
"Ahh!" Startled, Atsumu realized what he had done. With a crimson red head, he pushed Kita somewhat away by his shoulders and turned his upper body slightly away from him..  
His fingers had bored into Kita's shoulders just a little too hard.  
"This didn’t happen now, did it? **Fuck**... I ... I'm sorry!"  
Still, he didn't dare to give Kita a look. The whole thing was just too embarrassing for him.  
  
"What exactly do you mean, Atsumu?" Kita asked, putting his hands on his cheeks. He turned his face in his direction and looked at him with a slight grin.  
"This?" He came closer, leaned against Atsumu's hands that had pushed him away and planted a little kiss on his mouth.  
"Uhh...", it came out from Atsumu, who was utterly speechless  
"Or this..." he asked, pressing his lips on his harder.  
It made him tingle and before Kita could escape, he held the back of his head with one hand and tightened the pressure on his lips.  
  
Kita wrapped his arms around him and the kiss grew deeper.  
All the suppressed feelings that Atsumu felt for him overwhelmed him.  
He heard Kita sigh softly and then pulled him closer to him. In the passionate kiss you could feel his longings and it was difficult for Atsumu to stop himself.  
And Kita, this fox, didn't do him a favor by returning the kiss so devotedly. He would never be able to find an end like that.  
  
"That feels good," Kita whispered and Atsumu grunted under his breath, detaching himself a bit from him. Just to hug him tightly.  
His cheeks glowed; he was terribly hot.  
He ran his fingers gently over his back before laughing softly.  
"Now I forgot myself." He certainly hadn't wanted to surprise him like that. It had just struck him.  
"I wouldn't mind if you forgot yourself more often, puhahaha," Kita laughed softly and he happily snuggled up to the bigger one.  
  
"So, if I'm on the guest list, I'll definitely come tonight. But why didn't you tell me this straight away?“, He asked then and let go of Kita to be able to look at him.  
Now this looked unexpectedly embarrassed.  
He smiled at Atsumu with reddish cheeks.  
"Who doesn't like to be conquered like this?"  
"... you!“  
Kita laughed softly and his anger was instantly gone. After all, it was a rarity to see Kita laughing so often.  
"Damn ... what am I going to do with you?" He asked helplessly and now laughed himself. Again, he pulled him into his arms and thought about the laughing Kita.  
And that was a divine memory.

  
  
  
"Why are you going anyway?" Atsumu asked his brother, annoyed. Like him, he was wearing a smart suit. Both black, only the shirts differed in color.  
Atsumu was wearing an orange-yellow shirt, Osamu a light gray.  
"I wonder why? Do you think you're the only one on Kita-san’s list?”  
Hmpf… yes, he would have preferred it.  
"May God have mercy with you, if you butt into my date!” Atsumu growled, combing his hair back. He put some gel in it so that it stayed where he wanted it.  
"Dude, I'm on a date myself, okay?"  
The blond twin stopped puzzled and blinked his eyes several times.  
"You have a date?!"  
  
Osamu rolled his eyes and patted Atsumu lightly on the shoulder.  
"In contrast to you, I'm not acting constantly this stupid."  
And right there the doorbell rang, and he winked at his brother superiorly.  
"And there it is already. Have fun!” He waved to him, leaving a shocked Atsumu.  
But then he ran after his brother, slipped around the corner and opened the door that Osamu had just closed behind him.  
"Who the hell would go on a date with you?! Oh..."  
Indeed. Osamu hadn't lied to him. At first, he had thought his brother was just chatting about it. But now he saw with his own eyes that Suna Rintarou was standing here and picking up Osamu.  
  
And Suna, the bastard, took a picture of him at that very moment. As he stood there with his mouth wide open and the horror in his eyes.  
"Perfect. I will upload your stupid face on Twitter,” Suna promised and held out his arm to Osamu so that he could rake himself in.  
"You won't do that! That violates my rights!"  
" It is worth it to me. Be glad that it's just this picture and not the videos I made of you. Your pitiful attempts to convince Kita-san were also too weird and funny."  
" Don't annoy him, Rintarou. Otherwise he will arrive at the school in tears,” Osamu said and Suna grinned briefly.  
"Kita-san will be happy to comfort him."  
  
"You... lousy...!" Atsumu growled at the two of them, who were now moving away from him and angrily kicked the door, which banged hard against the wall, rebounded and thereby fell into the lock.  
"Fuck!"  
He stared at the door, which no longer was opened and was stuck in the lock. He didn't have a key with him. His parents weren't there.  
And he was barefoot.

  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! I'll kill you, Samu!”  
He rushed to the campus. The farewell party had already started.  
Somehow, Atsumu had managed to climb up the wall to get through the window into his room. He was lucky that he had left it open, otherwise he would have been the nation's failure that evening if he had shown up at the festival without shoes.  
But of course, he arrived far too late. The handing over of the certificates had already ended and the speeches by the class speakers were also over.  
  
Many guests romped around the campus, danced to the pop music of the band that had been organized, ate and drank and told stories.  
He looked around in panic. Here and there he recognized a few faces, some waved at him, but Atsumu really had no nerve for it right now. His gelled hair was no longer as expected, his shirt had slipped out of his pants. But Atsumu really hadn't paid attention to that in his hectic pace.  
  
"Yo, Tsumu! Already here?“, Osamu called him, and he just raised his middle finger and walked past the couple.  
"I think he's pissed at us," Suna said with a smile and drank from the champagne glass.  
"Hah ... he shouldn't be like that," his partner grumbled and took the champagne glass from Suna's hand and drank the rest empty.  
"Let's dance." And then he kidnapped his boyfriend between the crowd.  
  
And Atsumu?  
He still searched in vain for Kita. Hopefully he wasn't angry with him for coming so late. After all, it wasn't intentional.  
"You are a great guy, Atsumu, honestly. First you fight like an idiot to be invited and then you're not even there on time,” he scolded himself and sighed.  
"I thought the same thing. But in the end you are here now, Atsumu”, Kita participated in Atsumu's monologue and made a very clever dialogue out of it.  
  
Caught in the act, Atsumu whirled around and saw the victim of his desire right in front of him.  
"Kita-san!" His face immediately brightened before he grimaced and grumbled resignedly.  
"The front door closed and I had no shoes on... I had to find my way inside...", he gave him the short version and Kita laughed.  
And just this sight managed to bring him straight down again. His anger evaporated and he smiled awkwardly.  
"The best things always happen to you, Atsumu, hehehe," he laughed and then the rogue sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"You are welcome to stay with me tonight."  
"But Osamu is ..." Atsumu began, but then he realized that he was quite an idiot. Now he grinned crookedly and finally went into the flirt. "Thanks for the invitation. I feel completely saved.”  
Kita chuckled and when a student walked past them with a tray, Atsumu took two glasses of champagne and handed one to Kita.  
"Let's toast."  
He solemnly raised his glass and Kita did the same.  
  
"What for?" He asked and Atsumu tapped the glass against Shinsuke’s, whereupon a soft ring sounded.  
"On us!"  
"Sounds good. I would like to toast to this often this evening.” Kita drank his glass and Atsumu, who had just sipped, stared at him in amazement.  
"What are you, a hole?"  
"Iie, I'm a human," Kita corrected him.  
"I know that! But did you swallow at all? You emptied the glass without batting an eyelid! Can you tolerate that at all?”  
Kita laughed again and Atsumu sighed heavily. And then he emptied his glass too. After all, you didn't want to look like an idiot.  
  
Speaking of standing there. It was time for them to do something.  
He gently reached for Kita's hand and squeezed it lightly.  
Then he leaned down to his ear, which he breathed into.  
"May I ask you to dance?"  
"Gladly," he heard him answer and Atsumu's heart leapt a little. He straightened up and led Kita to the side, where they could be a little undisturbed and still hear the music well.  
It was a trendy yet calm song, on which one could dance well in pairs without having to have much experience with dancing. They stood close to each other, moved to the beat and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"You look great, by the way," he flattered the former captain, whose cheeks turned slightly red. Kita's suit was gray and he wore a black shirt underneath.  
"You look a lot better," he returned the compliment, and Atsumu grinned at it.  
"Naturally! I am the future captain, I have to look better!”  
Anyone else would have snapped at this statement or would have disagreed.  
But Kita laughed softly.  
"I am looking forward to the future of Inarizaki. I have high expectations of you."  
"You'll see..." Atsumu said and he put his arms around him, pulling him closer to him.  
"Now let's not talk about it today, ok?" He leaned his forehead against Kita’s and looked him in the eye.  
  
Now it was quiet between them and they forgot the world around them. Both smiled, they only saw each other, their hearts were beating in the same rhythm.  
"I love you, Shinsuke-san," whispered Atsumu.  
"Hey hey! If that's not Atsumu-kun! Listen, we still have a chicken two pluck with each other, dude!" Roared Ginjima, who inadvertently pulled Atsumu away from Kita and took him into the headlock.  
"Ey! Let go, damn it! You're disturbing!" Hissed the blond boy, whose hair was finally disheveled.  
Kita stood there as ordered and not picked up, while Atsumu was simply kidnapped by Ginjima, who yelled at him how he could afford to say he could only roar.  
And they were gone in the crowd.  
  
Kita laughed out loud. Aran appeared next to him, who was watching this questioningly. Usually you had to point out to Kita that he sometimes could show some joy, or that he should laugh when he felt the need.  
But lately it has been going on by itself. And that was the first time he heard him laugh so boisterously.  
  
"Atsumu takes care of entertainment again, right?" Aran said amused and Kita wiped the tears of laughter with his index finger.  
"Yes... and from now on he'll keep me entertained for the rest of my life."  
"Oho?"  
"Unfortunately, Hitoshi got in my way, I think it's time to steal him back." Kita grinned, pressed his champagne glass into Aran’s hand and looked for his loved one.  
  
Aran was now alone again, breathing out softly. What an evening.  
Kita laughed and had fun, in the end he was able to win Atsumu back and at some point they disappeared together.  
Ginjima danced with the other Inarizaki players and seemed to have solved his problem with Atsumu.  
And at the far corner he found Suna and Osamu hugging each other lovingly.  
  
Oh yes...  
It was a successful evening and a worthy farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and I hope you had fun with the second chapter, too. :)


End file.
